Giving in to Desire
by BWinner
Summary: Yusuke's been fantasizing about a certain red-head, far more than he should be. Problem, it's the middle of the Dark Tournament! Unable to shake the thoughts from his head he decides to go for a walk... what will he find? Angst, language, yaoi, lemon...


**Written by:**BWinner

Saturday, September 06, 2008

Revised: September 09, 2012

**BWinner's Note: **This is just a little ficlet that decided to burrow its way into my brain. I tried to make it stop, but for the life of me I COULDN'T. Now I am also going to put in a little warning... I have a busy schedule during the day so most of this was written in the wee hours of the morning before I went to sleep, I HOPE it all comes out all right and makes sense.

*** I went through and made some revisions to my grammar and certain sections of this fic. It's been almost 4 years to the day, so I figured it was high time to get my ass in gear and make that happen, especially with an author's note like the one above.

**Pairing: **Yusuke/Kurama

**Warnings: **Lemon, fantasizing Yusuke, foul language... my usual.

**Rating: ****NC/17**

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ties to Yu Yu Hakusho what so ever. I just collect any little pieces of it I can possibly get my hands on.

**Giving in to Desire**

There were times when all he wanted to do was throw this person down and take them mercilessly and with out remorse. He wanted to have that warm body writhe in the throws of passion beneath him, their moans and pants filling the air. He could only imagine the heat between them, and the soft feeling of creamy skin beneath his callused palms. Then, there would be that cry… that high, keening cry of ecstasy torn from their throats as burning passion tore through both of them in waves of pleasure.

Thoughts like these disturbed the teenager. This was his friend he was think – fantasizing about, someone he trusted and fought along side of. Not to mention it was another guy! Okay, so perhaps said guy was rather effeminate, and had been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion, and perhaps said guy was one of the most gorgeous creatures he had ever laid eyes on… but it was no excuse! He was still a guy, and therefore no one to fantasize about. After all he was straight, and he had a girl who was crazy about him to boot.

In all honesty, he was crazy about said girl too, though of course he would never admit it. No, Yusuke liked to play it cool and at this point he, the 'Great Urameshi,' could not let it be known that he was going soft over a girl. Although this seemed to be the least of his worries because now he needed to concern himself about people thinking the 'Great Urameshi' was gay! Although he wasn't, he absolutely wasn't! This was just some puberty thing he was going through, it had to be. Perhaps he was just so sexually frustrated that even men were beginning to waltz into his daydreams now. However, if that were the case, why was it that Kurama was the only one on his mind?

It had to be because he was so effeminate, yes, that could be the only possible answer. It wasn't that Yusuke was gay at all, just that the femininity in Kurama features over powered everything else. For someone swimming blissfully in an ocean of denial this made the most sense. Yusuke seemed to have run out of women to fantasize about so now he was turning to the effeminate males to help out, and he only really knew one at this point.

'I wonder what it would be like to just kiss him,' Yusuke contemplated privately to himself. 'His lips are probably velvety soft and if I closed my eyes I wouldn't even notice-' he stopped that thought right there and sat bolt upright. This was no time to be going through such insanity. He and his teammates were neck deep in the middle of the Dark Tournament. Yusuke needed to focus, lives were at stake!

The sudden action of Yusuke jerking up from the bed startled his roommate and caused the other teenager to look over with a funny expression. "You okay dude? You've just been laying there all quiet like for the past half an hour," Kuwabara commented, annoyed he had been disturbed from his video game.

"I'm fine, I'm just sick of staring at the damned wall is all!" Yusuke snapped hurriedly. "I'm going for a walk!" With out even waiting for a response, Yusuke was out the door with an angry slam.

Hands shoved deeply in the pockets of his sweats, the irate and sexually frustrated teen stomped through the halls of the hotel. It was lucky for him that most of the other demons staying in the hotel avoided him when he walked past and seemed to be magnetically attracted to the wall. No doubt this would be due to the fact that most of them had been exposed to a good dose of Yusuke's strength now and thought better than to mess with him... especially with the look he currently sported.

In oh so many ways though, Yusuke hoped they would try to pick some kind of fight, mock him at the very least. He needed a distraction and punching out an annoying low class demon was a perfect distraction. Not to mention it would help channel some of his fiery aggression and give him some semblance of release. Alas, they just continued to avoid him, and Yusuke continued to storm his way through the halls to get to that ever-blessed gas known as "fresh air."

It was a lovely night, cool, crisp and clear; a sliver of crescent moon cast what little light it had over the field and forest beyond and stars speckled the nearly black sky. Things were also quiet for the most part, the only real sound coming from the rolling waves crashing beneath the rocks of the beach below. Yusuke, having been brought up in the heart of the city, wasn't used to scenery like this. However, despite his constant bitching to the contrary he had to admit that nature felt a hell of a lot better than a stuffy hotel room, with no one for company but Kuwabara. The only disadvantage to this peace and quiet was that his thoughts seemed louder than ever. Images flashed before his eyes and he shook his head violently. This had to stop; he had to keep moving.

So slouched over, and with that never changing sour expression on his face, Yusuke followed the haunting call of the ocean. Water seemed nice right now, since there was nothing to take his aggression out on, perhaps and evening swim would relieve him of any excess energy. In fact Yusuke couldn't remember the last time he had swam in the ocean, it had been a long time since his mother had taken him to the beach and Yusuke couldn't be bothered trying to find his way there on his own. Change would be good, and the shock of the water might be able to clear his head.

That particular train of thought came to a crashing halt when he made it to the edge of the cliffs and peered down. Who should be there seated on a rock and staring into the endless abyss of the night? It was the very source of his torment. Yusuke paused for a moment and just looked at the other boy. Every fiber of his being told him to turn back and just crawl into bed at the hotel, but what the mind says and the body does are two different things. With out even thinking about it really he began carefully scaling his way down the sheer rock edge. There was a small path to make this slightly easier, however it was narrow and caution was needed. Yusuke didn't know how he got down in one piece, as his eyes never left the red head, yet soon he met level ground and was left standing paralyzed once more.

The noise of pebbles under feet had alerted Kurama's attention, and he whipped around to see who was disturbing his peace. One could almost see a sigh of relief when he saw it was only his team captain, although his calm exterior never actually flinched. Turning a little he faced Yusuke now and waited for the other to say something. When nothing came out Kurama decided it would be up to him to initiate any kind of conversation.

"What brings you out here?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could. "Has something happened?" It was too late at night for a team meeting so Kurama could only assume something had gone wrong.

Startled out of his stupor, Yusuke shook his head. "No, everything's fine Kurama, I just needed to get out of the hotel is all..." a pause came now. He had contemplated adding on that he felt trapped, but figured that would only lead to more questions. Ones he didn't have an answer for.

"Ah, the same idea as myself then. It's a little unnerving to hear nothing but Hiei sharpening his blade for most of the evening. I've been coming out here to cool my mind almost every night since we landed here on the island." The voice he used now was as soft and calm as his features and he smiled gently at Yusuke.

Said teenager swallowed hard and tried to keep up his own calm exterior. "That sounds like Hiei alright. Although I must admit, I would rather hear the sound of Hiei sharpening his katana all night than Kuwabara's snoring... feel like switching roommates?" he laughed in jest.

"When you put it that way Yusuke, I am afraid you are stuck with Kuwabara for the remainder of the tournament," and Kurama gave a light laugh of his own.

"Aww, and here I thought you were the easy going type Kurama," Yusuke stated with a slight exaggerated whine to his voice. Perhaps if Yusuke kept things humorous he could ease the tension that was building inside of him being in such close proximity to the red head.

Catching on to the attempt at humor Kurama went along with the fun. "Well it seems you just don't know me as well as you thought," he replied indignantly and turned his head from Yusuke with his nose proudly in the air. After several moments of the pose he cracked an eye open and spoke up once more. "You know, if we were truly malicious enough we could make them bunk together," he chuckled.

Yusuke didn't know what to say to respond to that at first, as his mind once again flooded with fantasy. If Kurama knew what those words implied for Yusuke he would have been far more careful in choosing them. The young man didn't have too much time to reflect on the situation though, Kurama was all of the sudden fixing him with a funny look, and he needed to get his ass out of the fire.

"Sorry Kurama, while that was fun to contemplate, I think we might be taking on the rest of the tournament by ourselves if we forced them into that situation." He hoped to whatever deity was up there that his laugh didn't come across as too forced.

Kurama suppressed a frown; his friend was acting very peculiar this evening. He got the strong impression that Yusuke was keeping something from him. Perhaps he knew something about upcoming fights that the rest did not and did not know how to broach the topic with them... No, that was particularly unlike the boy, he was normally very forth coming about how he felt about situations that could be problematic. There were times when his team captain could be hard to read though, and this was one of them. He just couldn't figure out what this strange vibe was coming off him.

When the red head continued to stare at him with that funny gaze rather than respond in any way to his comment, Yusuke decided he couldn't wait anymore. Water, he needed to get to that water and get to it now.

"Well, I hate to cut this little chit-chat short, but I did come here for a reason..." Yusuke began after a moment. With out waiting for a response this time, and assuming he might not get one, the young man stripped down to his boxers and hurried past Kurama to the gentle waves of the ocean. Diving in as far as he could the hot and bothered teen gave a silent sigh of contentment. It was bitterly cold, and it helped.

Yusuke's actions were unexpected by Kurama and he turned his head over his shoulder to blink in confusion. Of course he knew that the other was unpredictable, but sometimes he was still very unprepared for it. In a way Kurama almost wanted to laugh, Yusuke's antics were those reminiscent of one suffering from A.D.D or the like. Shaking his head Kurama decided to try and go back to clearing his mind; it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he was going to need a good night's rest. That goal would never be attained though…

It was just too easy to be distracted by the sounds of Yusuke in the water. There was energy in the air, and a certain feeling of freedom calling Kurama from the water. Yusuke's idea of a swim wasn't a half bad one. While mental peace was a worthy goal to be sure, physical exhaustion seemed like a good plan as well. With his mind decided Kurama too stripped down to his boxers and made his way to the ocean. It was colder than he was used to, but refreshing all the same and soon he was swimming to greet his friend.

"I hope you don't mind, but this seemed like a better idea than trying to reach a state of mental chi," Kurama explained when he got close enough to Yusuke.

The teenager was startled by the sudden appearance of the red head and felt like cursing his luck. There was just no way he was ever going to escape these feelings was there? The more he tried to deny the fantasies and make them go away, the more he was teased by the real thing. There was Kurama, object of his secret, self-denied lust, half naked and glistening in the dim moonlight before him. This was almost too much to bear.

"No," Yusuke responded quickly then took a deep, calming breath. "No, it's cool Kurama, I just hope you can keep up is all," and with a smirk he was off like a shot in the other direction, water spraying Kurama in the face as he went.

Again the action left Kurama trying to collect himself for a moment before getting into the game and following hard after Yusuke. The former spirit fox was a good swimmer in his own right and he loved a challenge. This would keep things interesting for a while, and at this pace he would be worn out and ready for sleep in no time. Taking a hard stroke after him Kurama struggled to catch up to the other boy. It was a little bit of work but finally he pulled up beside Yusuke and caught his arm.

"I think I can keep up just fine!" he laughed and splashed Yusuke playfully.

Yusuke was taken aback by such playfulness, but when he gathered his senses he gave a devious grin and splashed Kurama back. "Two can play at that game fox boy!" he insisted.

It wasn't before long that the two had started an all out splash war with one another. It was an odd thing to do under the circumstances sure, but it couldn't help but feel right for the two. The distraction was needed, both from the tournament, and the strange feelings of the night. Good-natured fun was what was needed right now, even though that good-natured fun didn't seem to last for long.

It was a silly slip up really, Yusuke had gone to reach for a large amount of water with both arms, as had Kurama. However, Yusuke had lost his balance in the slightly shallow water and landed in Kurama's arms. The red head's body was so warm against his chilled skin and so smooth and supple, a shiver ran through Yusuke as he felt the electricity spark between them. With out thinking the young man took a deep breath, licked his lips, and looking at Kurama for only a moment he dipped his head and captured the other's lips with his own moistened ones.

Green eyes went impossibly wide with the action and at first Kurama didn't know what to do. Every logical part of his brain was screaming at him to push Yusuke away, but his body refused. There had always been a small attraction he had held for Yusuke; it wasn't something that he ever wanted to admit to himself, but his body certainly knew it was there… especially now. Slowly Kurama parted his lips allowing the kiss to deepen and continue on. One small kiss wouldn't be so bad, would it? Give Yusuke and inch though, and he'll take a mile.

Caught up in the lust coursing through him now Yusuke pulled Kurama's body tight to his and worked on heating the already passion filled kiss. His tongue mapped out every inch of Kurama's mouth, tracing it and burning the sensation into his memory. The need for air quickly crept up on him, however, and he had to pull away. Not wanting to slow momentum (that would mean thinking) Yusuke decided to move down to Kurama's neck, nipping it and biting it with hot wet kisses.

"N-no!" Kurama managed to protest and he pushed Yusuke away. Rationale had returned to his mind and he knew that no matter how much his body yearned for this, it wasn't right. "Yusuke, I - we can't do this," he stated softly and looked everywhere but those desperate brown eyes.

Yusuke was breathing heavily, and he was more than aggravated that he had been stalled in his desires. He knew he should listen to Kurama, knew that the other was right and they couldn't logically do this. To hell with logic though! Why couldn't they have this one night? What harm could it possibly do? Truth to be told Yusuke didn't know how much longer they had to live anyway, if he could get this one fantasy out of his head...

"I don't really want to think, Kurama," he admitted in a shaky tone and moved to advance on the other.

Kurama, however, backed away and did his best to keep the amorous boy at arms length. "What's gotten into you Yusuke?"

"I need you damn it!" the teen shouted the confession. Blazing brown met confused green once more and held it in an intense gaze.

"You don't mean that, Yusuke. Keiko, is the one you want, she's the one you're longing for..." It was hard to reason with Yusuke about this, especially considering the fact that Kurama had always held that secret attraction for the cocky and confident young man. No matter the attraction though, he knew that an end had to be put to this, before something happened that they would both regret.

"No-I... that's not how it..." Yusuke cursed his inability to speak and create coherent thoughts. "It should be that way but it's not, you're the one who keeps waltzing into my fantasies fox boy!" Having to talk this much, explain this much, was pissing Yusuke off and he again began to advance on Kurama.

This time the red head was too stunned to push away such advances. He stood there numb for a moment as Yusuke once more began to attack his throat with bites and kisses. Yusuke was fantasizing about him? That didn't seem to want to register in his mind. His body was reacting too fiercely to the attention he was receiving right now though, and he didn't want to care. One night, that's all they would share, this one night.

With his mind resigned to this thought he wove his arms around Yusuke and let himself give in to the pleasure being offered. Soft moans encouraged Yusuke to continue his ministrations and Kurama gently traced sensual, intricate patterns on his back. The frustrated teen found that he could only try in vain to mimic Kurama's actions and eventually just gave up altogether, choosing to hold Kurama's body firmly to his own. A shiver ran down Yusuke's spine and he gave a moan of his own when he felt that Kurama had reacted to their passion.

Instinctively Kurama's hips thrust forward, needing to feel more attention and release the pressure building inside of him. Encouraged beyond all reason Yusuke moved down a little more, exploring the planes of Kurama's chest. Hot wet kisses traced a path to a rosy nipple before sharp teeth latched onto it, playfully biting it as fumbling fingers toyed with the other. A sharp gasp escaped Kurama's lips, pleasure mixing with pain, as Yusuke continued on with his explorations. Where had he learned to do all of this, was it instinct? It didn't matter now; all that mattered was feeling, feeling and pleasure. Moving his hands up again Kurama tangled them in the mess of inky black that was Yusuke's hair and held him desperately over his chest; his heart was racing now and his breath was getting ragged and shallow as his arousal continued to grow further.

"Gods Yusuke!" he called out, voice rich with passion. It was so easy to get distracted by the sensations flowing through him, but if they were going to continue… "We, we need to get out of this water," and with what little strength he had in his weakening legs, he began pushing them back towards the shore, out of the frigid waters and towards warmth.

Yusuke stumbled back, as best he could, his lips never leaving the creamy expanse of Kurama's chest. He had left the pert nipple he had started with and was now tormenting its partner with that hot mouth and soothing tongue. Swirling and nipping it was almost like an erotic dance and he loved the reaction he was getting from the audience. Never did Yusuke dream he could be so aroused by such small mewls and moans, but every sound from Kurama set his nerves ablaze and had him itching to just slam into that warm, inviting, and now obviously eager body before him. Detaching himself from the red head now Yusuke laid Kurama on the cool sand and, after removing their boxers, straddled his thighs. A sharp hiss escaped him when their erections came into contact, and he had to shut his eyes tight to gather himself together for a moment in this pleasure-fogged haze. Grasping Kurama's wrist, he guided a hand to their members with a smirk.

"Touch them," he commanded, with an almost husky under tone.

Getting back into his playful mood Kurama reached up with a smirk of his own and grasped both erections firmly, stroking them slowly and evenly. "Whatever you desire… Captain," he whispered.

A visible shudder ran through Yusuke's body and he thrust into that touch almost losing control in his inexperience. Where did Kurama get off being that sexy? Of course he knew it was his own fault for egging him on, but this was still almost a sensory overload for him. Shaking hands reached out to toy with Kurama's chest once more, his hands needing to toy with the fox somehow and get some kind of retaliation, even though it would never be as good as what he was getting now. Although the moans he pulled from Kurama once more didn't hurt much and he thrust his hips again into the heated touch of the fox's hand. Suddenly he felt that familiar twinge in his stomach, and knew that his time was close. Yusuke was no stranger to masturbation, and knowing his limit he couldn't let their play end with out being inside the object of his desires at least once.

"K-Kurama, let go!" he managed to get out. Although it was nowhere near the command it had been the first time.

"Of course," came the whispered reply.

Everything Yusuke did next seemed to be in a blur. He couldn't think right now and reacted on instinct and the desire of his body, and that desire alone. With a quivering hand he slicked the length of his member with his own pre-cum and slowly began to slide it into the tight heat that was Kurama. It was a strange sense of empowerment to be able to make another creature writhe in the throws of ecstasy beneath him. The idea that this might even hurt Kurama was pushed far from his mind by his selfish desires, and what playfulness and tenderness that had been there before felt like it was slowly slipping away the more he went on. Kurama called out his agony as he felt his body stretched out almost beyond it's limits, entered almost completely dry, and he was sure something was tearing inside of him as things could feel a little more wet the deeper Yusuke got. Clenching his teeth he wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist and clung his arms to his back, his eyes screwed shut in pain.

"Yusuke!" he screamed the other's name now. He was close to ready to tell him to stop when something inside his body was struck and those green eyes snapped open once more, pleasure standing out amidst the torment. "There!" he demanded.

Pulling almost all of the way out of Kurama, Yusuke angled himself and plunged back in again, hitting that bundle of nerves and causing the one beneath him to call out once more, this time in almost entirely in pleasure. The body beneath him was so tight, and it invited him to continue his ministrations, almost begging for them. Flashes of his fantasies flew before his eyes and blended with the reality that was now playing out before him, the being that was before him; it was almost too much. Over and over he thrust into that inviting body, his mind now shutting out all else but the sensation of pleasure coursing through him. Somewhere in their heated union he reached down, and began to stroke Kurama's member in time with his thrusts, needing to hear more keening cries from him, wanting to learn every pleasure filled sound the boy could possibly make. Kurama did not disappoint, and he writhed beneath Yusuke, his short nails digging into that strongly muscled back, causing shallow scratches and barely drawing blood. It was heat, it was passion, it was caution thrown to the wind… and all too soon, it was over in a unified scream of bliss.

They came in unison, torrents of pleasure coursing in their veins and clinging to one another desperately, as if for salvation. Spent entirely, Yusuke collapsed onto his partner, panting heavily and covered in sweat. Sand was sticking to their bodies and their hair was matted to their faces, and when Yusuke tilted his head to look down, he could see a red sparkle between their legs, and his eyes widened. What in the hell had he just done? With as much delicacy as he could muster he pushed himself up, and pulled out of the other slowly. Blood, there it was covering his now flaccid member and draining from between Kurama's thighs. Squeezing his eyes closed from the questioning gaze of the red head Yusuke turned his face away.

"I'm sorry," he forced through gritted teeth. "I'm so stupid!" he insisted.

"Yusuke, it's not… don't blame," Kurama tried, but he didn't know what to say, he had spurred Yusuke on just as much, and it wasn't as if he had bothered with a tutorial.

Standing on shaky legs Yusuke stumbled back to the ocean; wading in he made as quick work as he possibly could of cleaning the grime from his body. He didn't look at Kurama as he went, and didn't say a word… he did his best not to even look at Kurama as he came back to gather his clothing and get dressed. In a stupid fit of need he had injured a friend, and likely ruined a relationship; impulse had been his savior on many occasions before, but it wasn't on this night. There was only one possible way that this could be salvaged, and things could continue on the way they had been.

"Kurama," he finally spoke, his voice flat, and almost devoid of emotion. "We never speak of this, not to each other, not to anyone. As far as I am concerned, this never happened, and it should be the same as far as you are concerned as well." With that he walked back towards the hill and up to the hotel, not even waiting for a reply from the fox.

"Yes," Kurama replied, long after the young man had gone. "It will be just as you say."

It had been a night where two people had given into a carnal desire… and it had been disastrous.

~End.

A/N: Okay, so I am SURE that is not the ending most people would like to have hoped for, but what can I say, I am not much of a happy ending writer when it comes to Yusuke and Kurama. Also, I edited this a little, over the all of two days it was up on AFF, I added some stuff and the story should make a little more sense. Feedback here though is greatly appreciated as always ^_^

***I've had some people review me(more so on another site) and state that they feel this is "unfinished" if those are your thoughts after you finish this piece, please feel free to provide me with ideas as to how I might make another chapter. I've always felt it was very final with the way I ended it...


End file.
